Monumental Loss
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Danielle and Michael die, leaving Annie alone to raise her nieces. Auggie steps in to help. Annie/Auggie


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Covert Affairs and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note **- I've had this idea in my head ever since Danielle asked Annie to sign the will to take care of Katia and Chloe if something ever happened to her and Michael. I figure Auggie would be there for her. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

August 23rd, 2011 was a day that Annie Walker was never going to forget. She was at work when she got the call that changed her life forever. "Yes, this is Annie Walker. I'm Danielle Brooks' sister." Joan had been about to go over to talk to her agent when she noticed her becoming pale.

"Is everything alright, Annie?" Luckily, she was close when Annie's knees buckled and she nearly collapsed to the floor.

"No, you're lying. You're lying. You're lying. THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Annie screamed into the phone. She wasn't about to believe it.

Auggie rushed over to his best friend's side. "Annie, tell me what's wrong." He didn't think today was going to end well.

"They said my sister and Michael were hit by a drunk driver and killed, but they can't be dead. They're not dead, Auggie. They're not." Annie resisted the urge to burst into sobs. She couldn't deal with this.

"I am so sorry, Annie. You shouldn't be working. You need to go home." Auggie wasn't about to go alone too.

"We'll get someone to drive you home, Annie. I'm sorry for your losses," Joan told her. She hugged her agent.

"They said I have to identify the bodies. And what about the girls? I need to tell Katia and Chloe. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do." A tearful Annie looked up at her best friend.

"I know you don't, Baby. I can't promise you that everything's going to be okay, but you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere. Joan, I'm not about to leave her alone," Auggie told his boss.

"I understand that. Annie, take as much time off as you need. Again, I am so very sorry." Joan watched as Annie and Auggie followed the driver out of the building and left for the morgue.

Annie gripped Auggie's hand pretty tightly as they walked into the morgue. "I'm right here for you, Annie," Auggie comforted. He was worried about her.

The coroner pulled back the sheets. Annie gasped. "That is definitely Danielle and Michael. Oh God." She turned to her side and threw up in a garbage can close to her.

"Come on, let's go. You don't need to see this." Auggie didn't know what Annie's sister and brother-in-law looked like, but he had a feeling it was bad. And he wanted Annie out of the morgue.

"Katia and Chloe need to be told. They're at school. Oh God, Auggie. How am I supposed to tell them? And I have custody of them because of the will. I have to plan a funeral. What should I do for that? There's so much to think about." It was definitely obvious Annie wasn't thinking straight, and Auggie wanted to calm her down.

"Joan is going to send Jai to pick them up from school. They know him from the dinners you invited him to. I'll be there when you tell them. You don't have to do this alone." Auggie gave her a comforting smile.

"Okay. Thank you, August." Annie couldn't even muster up the energy to fake a smile, but she knew Auggie wouldn't believe it anyway.

"You're always welcome, Anne." Auggie grabbed his best friend's hand and the two went out to the car that Joan had provided them with. Annie and Auggie were taken back to Danielle and Michael's house.

"Aunt Annie, what's going on?" asked Chloe. She and Katia both looked confused, and Annie hated herself for what she was about to tell them. This was going to ruin their lives forever.

"Hi Uncle Auggie," Katia said. She smiled at her aunt's co-worker . Annie wished she could stay like that forever.

"Girls, I need you to sit down. I have to tell you something." Annie tried to hold back the tears for now. She was going to be strong for Chloe and Katia. They didn't need to see her fall apart.

"What's wrong?" Chloe looked terrified all of a sudden.

Annie grasped at the words to explain this situation and found herself unable to talk. Auggie took over for her. "You girls know what Heaven is?" he questioned.

They nodded. And then Annie found her voice again. "Earlier today, a drunk driver hit your parents' car. He shouldn't have been driving like that, but he was. And I'm so sorry, but your mom and dad were hurt too badly. They're in Heaven now. And I'm going to be taking care of you." She choked back some sobs.

"No, Aunt Annie. That's not true!" Chloe cried. She ran upstairs and Katia followed her. Annie got up to go comfort them, but Auggie stopped her.

"They need to be alone right now, Annie. This is a lot to take in. We'll go up there in a little while and talk to them." Auggie rubbed her back.

"Can you help me plan the funeral?" Annie's mind was blank. She knew Auggie would be able to help her.

"Of course I can. I'll go call the funeral home now. I'll be right back." Auggie kissed her on the forehead and left for the kitchen.

Katia and Chloe's sobs echoed through the house that night. Annie went in to talk to them several times, and Auggie joined her for support. It was eerily quiet in the Brooks' household that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, it was time for Danielle and Michael's funerals. Annie walked around in a daze. Auggie, Joan, Arthur, and Jai made sure that she ate and talked to the guests. Danielle and Michael had had a lot of friends.

"I think she's going to lose it soon. She has yet to fall apart since we told the girls. Annie told me that she has to be strong for Chloe and Katia," Auggie explained to Joan and Arthur.

"She'll break eventually. You need to be there for her, Auggie," Joan told him. She had given Annie some personal time off, and had assigned all her cases to somebody else. She had also done the same for Auggie. They were best friends (Maybe something more, if they ever got a clue) and Annie needed him.

"I will be." Auggie had stayed over at Annie's the past few nights, and had no intentions of leaving. Annie, Katia, and Chloe were the most important people in his life right now.

"Oh, Anne Catherine, I am so sorry," apologized Amelia Anderson. She hugged her son's best friends.

Auggie couldn't believe. "What are you doing here, Mom?" Auggie had called her to tell her about Danielle and Michael since all the Andersons had met Annie and immediately loved her.

"I wasn't about to let Anne deal with this alone, August. Don't be silly. I've made a ton of food and dropped it off at the house. Your brothers and father are helping your neighbor set up." A friend of Danielle's had stayed back at the Brooks' house to prepare for the wake.

"Can't wait to see them," Annie said absentmindedly. She loved the Andersons, but wasn't sure if she'd be prepared for their … hyperactivity today. Auggie was nothing like his brothers.

Amelia exchanged a concerned look with Joan. "Anne Catherine, let's sit down. You've probably been on your feet all day, sweetheart." She sat down next to Annie on the couch.

Annie didn't once fall apart, even at the burial the next day. A worried Amelia kept trying to distract her, but it didn't work out very well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the funeral, Annie was left with a ton of food and nothing to do but grieve. Auggie and Amelia helped to take care of the girls. Amelia refused to leave, and instead, sent the rest of the Anderson family home.

"You're going to be fine eventually, Annie," comforted Auggie's oldest brother, Devin. He hugged her and then headed towards the car. He joined his wife and two kids.

As soon as they left and things returned to a semi-normal status in the Brooks' household, Chloe and Katia started to rebel. "I'M NOT HUNGRY. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT," Chloe screamed at her aunt.

Annie didn't have the patience for that. "Chloe Anne Brooks, you will eat dinner! You can't go without a meal! Her nerves were shot, and she didn't mean to yell at her nieces, but she couldn't help it.

"Chloe, will you please eat for me?" Auggie tried. He figured they would listen to him if they fought Annie. He turned out to be right.

"Fine". Chloe sulked her way to the kitchen and reluctantly ate dinner. They were having leftovers from the past few days, and would be doing so for a long time.

"I'm glad you're here, Mrs. Anderson," Annie murmured that night after the girls went to bed and the three sat down to watch TV.

"Anne Elizabeth, how many times have I told you call me Amelia? And it's no big deal, sweetheart. This family needs me right now." Amelia had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Luckily for her, husband Tom didn't mind so much.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." Annie listlessly made her way upstairs. She was no longer staying in the guest house and had taken over Danielle and Michael's room. Auggie and Amelia were staying in the guest house now.

"I'm going to need to have a talk with her." Auggie was getting more and more worried about his best friend. When the girls were at school, she either watched TV or slept most of the day.

"That's a good idea, Auggie. Don't let her push you away. I know she'll try." Amelia grinned at her son and then turned back to the movie.

"I appreciate you staying, Mom." Auggie didn't know how he'd handle Annie, Katia, and Chloe without her support.

"Don't mention it." Amelia sighed and continued watching the movie.

XXXXXXX

Annie's first breakdown finally occurred two weeks later. One of Danielle's friends took the girls for a sleepover over the weekend so they could play with her daughters and get out of the house. Auggie tried to get Annie out of bed to do something. Amelia had gone shopping for the day and wouldn't be back for a few more hours.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Auggie. You can't make me," Annie protested when he tried to get her up again.

"Annie, come on. This isn't good for you. Why don't we go out to eat? That'll be fun, won't it?" Auggie was desperate and willing to try anything just to get Annie out of the house.

Annie glared at him and then reluctantly got up. "See, I'm up! You happy now?" Annie angrily stomped down the steps and went into the kitchen.

"Annie, you're lying to yourself. You haven't broken down once since we found out the news about your sister and Michael. You don't need to be strong for the girls all the time. I think it'd do them so good to see their aunt cry." Auggie still couldn't believe it had gotten to this point.

"I don't need to break down. I'm fine. And I am strong!" Annie was so determined to be strong that she had actually convinced herself that nothing was wrong.

"You are not strong! And it's not good for you to hold this all in. You haven't left the house in over a week! My mom's been going everywhere, even taking Katia and Chloe to school! You need to get out sometime, Baby. This isn't healthy." Auggie hoped he was getting through to her.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Auggie! Leave me alone!" Annie screamed. Then she sunk to her knees and began sobbing. Auggie sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

"You're okay, Anne. I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you." He picked her up off the floor and started rocking her back and forth in his arms.

When Amelia came back, her son and Annie were asleep on the floor. Annie's face was red, and she had clearly been crying for awhile. She shook them awake and sent them to bed.

Annie was still grieving, but she was finally on the right track to starting to get over Danielle and Michael's deaths.

XXXXXXXXX

Chloe and Katia's behavior came to a head only a month later. Their grades were starting to slip and their teachers had called to talk to Annie several times. Things had only gotten worse after Amelia went home.

"Chloe and Katia, I know you miss your mommy and daddy. I miss them, too. But you can't let it affect your schoolwork. Katia Elizabeth, you've even been sent to the principal's office! It's time we sit down and talk." Annie gave them a fake smile. She was finally starting to get out of the house more, and the girls' behavior was worrying her. Luckily, the principal hadn't punished Katia and cut her some slack because of her parents' deaths.

"I miss them so much, Aunt Annie," admitted Chloe. She started crying. That's all she seemed to do lately.

"I miss them too, Chloe. So much. I think about them every day. But luckily, I have you, Katia, and Uncle Auggie. And Amelia, of course." Annie smiled at the thought of Amelia Anderson. She loved Auggie's mother like she was her own.

"I feel happy sometimes. And then I feel bad about it," Katia told her aunt. She had laughed at a joke one of her friends told the other day and immediately felt guilty for it afterwards.

"You don't have to feel bad about it, Kat. It's okay to be happy. I guess I have to take my own advice, huh? I love you girls. Always have, always will. And I think we can get through this together if we stick together. Uncle Auggie is playing on staying awhile. What do you say?" Annie grabbed their hands.

"I think we'll be okay." Chloe leaned over the table and hugged her aunt. Katia followed suit, and then went to find Auggie to hug him.

For the first time in a long time, things were looking up.

XXXXX

Annie and Auggie were watching a movie about three weeks later when something changed between them. Amelia had stopped by and taken the girls out for dinner and a movie.

She leaned over on the couch and kissed him. Auggie happily kissed her back before pulling away." Annie, we can't do this."

"Why not?" Annie suddenly felt hurt and rejected. What if Auggie didn't like her that way? She would lose him as a best friend and the girls would be stuck with her alone because he wouldn't stay.

"Because you're my best friend. You're vulnerable and hurting from your sister and Michael's death. I don't want to take advantage of you." Auggie wasn't about to start up a relationship with her less than three months after Danielle and Michael had died.

"Don't you love me, August?" It was obvious that Annie was talking about Auggie being in love with her. She just didn't want to come out and say it.

"Of course I love you. I've loved you for years, but it isn't the right time to start up a relationship. We'll talk about this later." Auggie hated doing this, but he had to. Even if it meant hurting Annie. They still weren't back at work because Annie didn't want to think about it. If she wasn't ready to go back to the CIA, she wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Fine." A dejected Annie stalked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door and wouldn't let Auggie in.

They had just taken a backslide on everything that had occurred in the past few weeks.

XXXXXX

Annie decided to go out and get drunk one night when Auggie offered to baby-sit to get her out of the house. She came stumbling into the house and accidentally dropped her coat on the ground.

"Annie, you need to be quiet. You can't wake up the girls," Auggie whispered. Katia and Chloe were sound asleep and would probably remain so, but it was the principle of the matter.

Annie giggled. "You know that I feel good for the first time in months? I am so happy right now!" She smiled at her best friend.

Auggie smiled back despite himself. "I can tell that you're happy. And I'm glad you had fun, but getting drunk is not the answer."

"Why not? I can't take this anymore. I spend my days taking care of the girls and trying not to think about your rejection of a relationship with me. You realize I'm in love with you? Have been for years. Took a failed relationship with Jai and my sister and brother-in-law dying to realize it! How insane is that?" Annie couldn't stop spilling things when she was drunk.

"Annie, you're drunk. We'll talk about this when you're sober." It seemed Annie hadn't forgotten his decision to not start a relationship with him.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I want a relationship with you." She stumbled into his arms and kissed him.

Auggie pulled back immediately. "Annie, stop it. You need sleep. We'll discuss this later, when you're thinking straight."

Annie sighed. "Fine," she pouted. She stumbled up the steps into her bedroom. She didn't have the heart to redecorate her sister and brother-in-law's bedroom, but had taken it over as her own permanently. Auggie was still living in the guest house.

Annie and Auggie would avoid the relationship conversation for awhile.

XXXXXX

Three days after she stumbled home drunk, Annie finally went back to work. Auggie went back with her. Since the girls were out of school and would need a baby-sitter when Annie was on a case and Auggie was working, Amelia stepped in. Auggie had first suggested a nanny, but Annie hadn't been so sure about that. That's when Amelia had offered to take care of Chloe and Katia. She didn't mind all that much. The two girls went back home with her and played with Auggie's various nieces and nephews.

"It's good to see you back," Joan told her. She hugged both of her agents. She had missed them the past few months, and was thrilled that Annie was back.

"Thank you. You look … different," Annie observed. She hugged her boss again.

Joan sighed. "Yes, I am. I'm due in three months," the pregnant head of the DPD explained. She and Arthur couldn't wait for the arrival of their first child.

"Congratulations!" Had Annie really been that lost inside her head for the past few months that she hadn't even noticed her boss was pregnant? She and Auggie had had Joan and Arthur over for dinner several times in the past few months!

"Thank you." Joan didn't mind that Annie had no idea about her pregnancy. She understood that her agent was grieving and had no idea what was going on around her for a long time.

"Now, can I have a case? I can't wait to get back to work." Annie couldn't wait to take down a bad guy. It sounded like a lot of fun.

"Of course." Joan handed her a file and told her all about the case. It wasn't anything too important, just something to get her back in the swing of things.

For the first time in a long time, Annie felt normal once she started working again.

XXXXXXX

Things came to a head between Annie and Auggie on a cool September night after they visited Joan, Arthur, and the newest Campbell at the hospital.

"I'm ready to have that relationship talk with you," Annie murmured to the computer tech after they finished watching TV.

"I'm glad, Anne." Auggie couldn't believe this conversation was finally happening. It had taken awhile to occur.

Annie took a deep breath and started talking. "I'm in love with you. I was being honest when we kissed. You're my best friend. You've spent the last, what, six months, helping me grieve and take care of the girls. I will forever be grateful to you for that, by the way. I can't imagine my life without you now. I think about our plans for dinner and what we're going to do with Chloe and Katia once I'm done with work. I'm willing to make a relationship work. Are you?"

Auggie nodded. "Of course I am. I'm in love with you, too. I haven't minded being here for you while you were dealing with everything. I love those girls, also. We're a family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Annie smiled even though Auggie couldn't see it. She scooted over on the couch and kissed him. The new couple made out for a few minutes before pulling apart for air. "Katia and Chloe are going to be thrilled," she murmured.

"They have been hinting for years that we should be together," Auggie replied. He couldn't believe he was finally in a relationship with Annie Walker!

As long as Auggie and Annie had each other, they could get through anything.

XXXXXXXXX

Annie had her bad days over the next few months, ones where she refused to get out of bed and work, but she gradually started to improve. She had Auggie, Katia, Chloe, and even the Campbells.

On the first anniversary of Danielle and Michael's deaths, Annie took the day off work and pulled Katia and Chloe out of school. Auggie took the day off work too to be with his girlfriend and the girls he considered daughters.

The four drove up to the cemetery to visit their graves. "Hi, Danielle. Sorry I haven't visited you very often. I miss you so much, big sister. It's been a really hard year, but the kids and I have Auggie. We're together now. I love you and I'll never forget you. You either, Michael. You were perfect for my sister, and I know she was really happy with her." Annie stepped away, and let Katia and Chloe go up to the graves.

"I miss you, Mom. I always will. But Aunt Annie and Uncle Auggie are taking really good care of us. Grandma Amelia is awesome, too." Chloe laid flowers down on the graves.

"I'll never forget you. Besides, Aunt Annie won't let me. I love you both," Katia whispered. She also placed flowers on the grave.

Annie smiled at her nieces. "Come on, let's go home and eat dinner." She was planning on preparing both Danielle and Michael's favorite meals in honor of them. Auggie had actually come up with the idea, and she had immediately agreed.

Annie, Auggie, Katia, and Chloe ended up enjoying a very good dinner that night. They shared their favorite memories of Danielle and Michael.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the years passed, Danielle and Michael's deaths started to hurt their family less. Shortly after the second anniversary of their deaths, Auggie proposed to Annie and she happily accepted. Katia, Chloe, and Joan were bridesmaids. Arthur was Auggie's best man at the wedding eight months later.

Annie's bad days happened less and less, but they still occurred occasionally. In fact, she had a bad day a few weeks before the wedding, but a dream about Danielle made her feel better. She never fully got over her sister dying.

Eleven months after getting married, Annie and Auggie welcomed a son – A little boy they named Daniel Michael Anderson. Daniel was immediately adored by his family and spoiled rotten.

Second son Aiden Walker Anderson was born two years later - on the anniversary of Danielle and Michael's deaths. A previously bad day suddenly became a day to celebrate. They even celebrated the lives of Danielle and Michael on Aiden's birthday.

Katia and Chloe never once forget their parents thanks to their aunt and uncle's stories about them. Daniel and Aiden grew up hearing about the aunt and uncle they never once got to meet. Annie hated that Danielle would never meet her nephews, but she had a feeling Danielle and Michael were looking down on them.

Danielle and Michael's deaths would forever haunt Annie Walker-Anderson, but at least she had her husband and family to lean on.


End file.
